caliburnfandomcom-20200213-history
Titans
Welcome child, to Valtia, a realm of wonders, of magic, of war and adventure. Made up of the Thirteen kingdoms, this great land is facing a dire threat. The Titans, mountain sized monsters whom the gods sealed away aeons ago, are awakening. Should they all awaken..... But who cares about that? Besides the farmers, the nobles, the treasure hunters, the rangers, the churches.... Right-o, I suppose, I should tell you about this fascinating world that way you can make a character and wreak havok, I suppose. Lets start with.... Oo, how bout the Kingdom of Lathea! Lathea Right, where to begin, where to begin. I suppose a quick show of statistics will do it? Yes? Very well, the results of Modrons last census of Lathea, circa 1232 YC Name: Lathea Flag: A grey or silver flag depicting a gold eagle Capital: Onnis Population: 3,234,1234 Population Breakdown: 70% Human 20% Wood Elf 5% Orc 5% Miscellaneous Primary Exports: Iron, Cabbage, Bear Pelts Primary Imports: Magecite, Elerium, Potatoes Current King: King Felix The Lionhearted Good description, isn't it? Heh, hell no. That barely gives any information at all! Heres a more detailed explanation for those of you who like depth: The Kingdom of Lathea was once a group of independent nations and city states ruled by various warlords, barons, ect. Until the father of the current king, Lord Leonard IV, came along. Ruler of the small nation state of Onnis, he waged a war of conquest, needlessly killing off the rulers of other nations until they fell in line. Establishing the kingdom of Lathea afterwards. That being said, the fledgling country was still small. Just not AS small. When old Lenny died, the man who took his place, the current king, decided to declare a 'war of purification' giving the very weak justification that his neighbors were heathens that needed to be converted at swordpoint. Conquering more land, he was named 'Lionhearted' for his tendency to charge into battle. Why people associate lions with courage I will never know. They steal Hyenas kill you know. Not the other way around. Anyways, back to the setting describy thing. Lathea's patron god is Pheonix, and as such, they are BIG fans of white armor with red accents. Not real big on magic, but considering their priests can RAISE THE DEAD, really, they don't need mages. Anyways, back to my narration. Lathea, roughly thirty years ago, got into a small civil war. And by 'small', we mean, 'HOLY CRAP ITS AN AVATAR OF PHEONIX DUKING IT OUT WITH A GRAND GOLEMN!'. You see, one of the kings son, a bright thirteen yearold who, like all thirteen yearolds, was a complete and utter brat who needed to be spanked by his parents more, got it into his head to try and channel Pheonix and become a godking. As you can geuss, channeling a god is a moronic idea. Especially if your a human, and even more so if its a whole god. Avatars tend to be made from enchanted clay for this reason. Which is why we're lucky the kid ONLY summoned a higher devil. The demon possessing him was horribly surprised at what happened next. The kid actually absorbed the demons mind, instead of the other way around. Now hopped up on super evil juice ™, he raised a cult around him, due to his ability to brainwash those with uninteresting fates (Which he inherited from the Higher Devil). Upon turning sixteen, he came upon a brilliant, horific plan. Using the souls and energy of his culties, he managed to repeat the process that gave him his amazing powers, this time with more care. He wouldn't summon all of Pheonix, just a small portion. And somehow, it worked. The world had a creature never before scene, a being with the twisted, dark mirror of a god residing in it. For the shard of Pheonix fused with the demonic essence inside the prince, resulting in a infernal demigod. The light that was pheonixes flame turned red with hellfire. It named itself Cherufe. Declaring itself king, it raised a mighty army, and waged war for control of the country. Shocked by his sons betrayal, Felix nontheless did his best to fight off Cherufes army. But it was a loosing battle. Cherufes power was immense. So one of the kings other son, Lyonel decided to channel Pheonix. The Good Prince managed to get a copy of The Book of Rituals, and one of those rituals gave him the information needed to perform a perfect channeling, at the cost of the casters life. He was not yet desperate enough to use it at that time, but that would change. For you see, Cherufe was not completely lost. He still had a spark of humanity left, for he still deeply cared about his family. Imagine his sorrow when his young sister led a suicide charge against his forces after the battalion she was in charge of was cut off far behind enemy lines. The Princess, Sophia, died at Cherufes hand, cursing her brothers name, all the while, Cherufe begged her to stand down. Poor little Cherufe, it was only at that moment he realized his actions would have consequences. He desperatly tried to salvage his relationship and surrender to his family, but they would have none of that, each of them having lost hope completely in his redemption. He was forced to fight to defend himself. You have to admit, he kind of brought it upon himself. However, his was the better army, laying waste to Lathea. His armies ransacked the nation, killing indiscriminantly. This came back to bite him square in the ass. For, while war raged, Little Lyonel lost hope, grew more and more desperate. The only thing keeping him from attempting a great channeling was his love, Katharine, a merchant's daughter. One day, his army left to go attack a stronghold of Cherufes, leaving the city Katharine was in ungaurded. A battalion of demons summoned by Cherufe came in, and laid waste. Katharine....Katharine was not merely killed, but mutilated, raped, humiliated by monsters. Upon learning of his beloveds fate removed the last bit of hope Lyonel had. He performed the channeling ritual, and BECAME. Marching upon his brothers citadel, the two fought, for three days. It had taken two days to get there. The channeling lasts five days. Do the math. Falling, dead, Lyonel, with his last breath, cursed his brother. His heart broken, Cherufe despaired. Falling upon his blade, he ended the war. It has been ten years since the end of that tradgedy. The King sits without an heir. Word is, he's searching for somebody to replace him so that his empire doesn't fall apart. The Titans coming back may put a bit of a damper on that. But Felix still has hoped he can find a replacement king that doesn't suck before he croaks. Dieties, Devils, and all you need to know to avoid pissing them off 4 Volume 7: The Sequel of the movie 'Gods -' Entities that serve as living embodiments of specific concepts, or serve as regulators of something in specific, or..... You know what, lets just agree that if it can sink a continent, its a god. Gods themselves reside in specific planes of existence, except for Modron and Praxis, each plane being equidistant from the mortal world. This is due to the fact that the closer a god is to the world, the more powerfull the things it represent become. So, if Nox ever visited, death by plague would skyrocket. 'Devils - '''Little tidbit, not all celestial organisms like or serve the gods. Most of these are content to let bygones be bygones. Then you have the Devils, who are on a jihad against all of creation because they dislike the gods. Born of Seraphs who get raped by The Unrelenting Nightmare, they share the powers of Seraphs, but have the corruption of TUN, and blame creation for what happened to their mothers. Thus they seek to 'pull the plug', kill the gods, and return existence to a primordial soup they can recreate into their version of utopia. Due to their inherent evil, they are doomed to failure, for anything they create will be just as corrupt. They all reside in the realm Inferno, a world created by the Author for them out of pity. '''The Unrelenting Nightmare - '''One day, little children, a god got VERY naughty, and tried to harvest the mortal races fears in order to achieve omnipotence. This blew up in his face FANTASTICALLY. The collected fear took shape, devoured the god, and named itself The Unrelenting Nighmare, due to being made of fear and all. Now, originally, TUN was fairly friendly, and considered his whole role as the sum of all fears to just be a job. What set TUN off the deep end was encountering a being from outside reality, a being made up of all the evil of the universe it originated from. This being was called Chaos. Infecting TUN with its evil, TUN was morphed from a somewhat benevolent god of fear to.... Well, when you fuse a godlike entity made up of nightmares with a near infinite supply of evil, what you usually wind up with is something that resembles the twisted love child of Azathoth and Morgoth. Luckily, after the Celestial War, the gods were a bit more genre savvy, and attempted to lock TUN up immediatly after his corruption was discovered. The conflict lasted a few years, and TUN had created Devils by that time, but he was surprisingly easy to lock up. Of course, he still influences people in the mortal world through their dreams, and has repeatedly caused shards of himself to escape. Each caused massive destruction to Valtia. Should he ever escape entirely... '''Celestial War - '''A massive war fought between the gods and the Ild, a race of entities that opposed them. Details on the war are sketchy, but it known that it took place in multiple realms and planes of existence, it lasted roughly a million years, and the gods won. The war itself was over the vast number of realms and planes that existed, and control over them. The gods got three hundred and seven. The IId got seven. During this war, numerous, collosal weapons were made, such as the first dragons, the titans, the Tower of Babel, ect. Indeed, the primary reason the gods do not want the titans back is because, should they wake up, the Celestial War will rebegin. Which will destroy the mortal realm. List of Dieties Author The creator of the hundred realms, the Author is a being of immense power. Upon making the world, he made the gods to maintain it. Then, to prevent his power from tearing the realms apart, he separated himself from them, refusing to interfere except for a few specific incidences, such as forming inferno, assigning spheres for the gods, ECT. His current wherabouts are unknown, and it is theorized that SOME force is keeping him 'underwraps'. It is also theorized that he is working on a special project The Thaldean Pantheon The first gods, those made by the Author. The Thaldeans did not originally have spheres of influence, and were a teensy weensy bit jerkasses, being completely dismissive of humans, until Zogat, God of Madness, managed to, famously, steal a bit of the Authors power, and performed a coup. Now forced into specific roles, the Gods require the prayer and belief of mortals to gain power. Nerquots- Diety of agriculture, farming, and new moons, Nerquots is depicted as a giant chicken. No, not a man with a chicken head, like those egyptian wannabe's, an actual chicken. A very big chicken at that. Nerquots is a tragic figure, despite his comical appearance. For he is also the patron diety of unrequited love, due to his infatuation with Nyx. His priests tend to bring good harvests wherever they go, which is why many peasants will try and get one or two to take up residence in their town. Nox- One of the twin gods of death, Nox represents tragic death, pestilence, money, and bugs. Depicted as being a giant fly with a crown, Nox's priests tend to make excellent merchants, and also have a variety of curses for those who anger them. Nox, much like his sister, despises the undead, viewing them as insults to him, due to his status as a god of death. Unlike his sister, who views them as merely proffesional insults, he takes them all too personally, and is known to give his blessing to whomever kills enough of them. His priests are in charge of embalming and death rites. Inanna- A god who's spheres over love, nature, and is one of the moon gods, presiding over the half moon, she is depicted as a silver skinned woman with a long, flowing dress. Her priests blessings tend to charm, enthrall, or calm the subject. Her curses....Well, word of advice, you don't want to get cursed by a Love Goddess. Nyx- One of the twin gods of death, Nyx represents purposeful death, famine, birds, and is one of the War Gods. Depicted as a woman in a black robe with dark wings, Nyx is considered one of the more fightening gods, due to her detachment from emotion and her contempt for the living. That being said, she is extremely benevolent towards those who have passed on, earning her the title, 'Guide of the Dead.' Her priests are in charge of funerals and burying the dead. Pheonix- Diety of Kings, Fire, Law, and Healing, Pheonix is depicted as a man in a suit of white and red armor, typically depicted weilding a scepter and a sheild. Those who serve as his priests make excellent healers, and can revive those newly dead. Tends to be somewhat anal. By which I mean, he has a stick up his ass long enough for a person to poke Albuquerque Boreas- Diety of taverns, parties, ale, and one of the gods of mischief, his sphere beings harmless pranks and pub brawls. Depicted as being a massive man the size of a house, with a bushy red beard, holding a mug of ale. Considered one of the most benevolent gods, his priests can curse a being to feel the worst hangover of their life, and are able to neutralize poisons Unbreakable: The Dwarves Ah, the Dwarves, Little men known for their violence, Dwarves in many literatures are comic relief. Here? Only fools laugh at Dwarves. Tough, Hardy, and Cunning, Dwarves are tricky buggers. And you can be assured, you piss off a Dwarf, they will hunt you down. They will not sleep, they will not give up, and they will never, ever, surrender. For a good look into Dwarven psychology, I managed to find a passage out of a speech written by one of their major statesman: ''"We are the Dwarves. We are mere gnats in a world filled with giants. We are in a state of constant war with the horrors that rise from beneath our mines. And we are losing. We lose more and more our number every day, as they are devoured by filthy undead. '' ''Our enemy will never stop, never falter. They cannot be reasoned with, and they seek nothing less than our destruction. But even in the face of destruction, we will not give up. We will fight down to the last man. They take a city? We make them pay for it. They win the battle? Our howitzers barrage their encampments. '' ''We will bomb them. We will crush them under our tanks treads. We will barrage them with our zepplins. We will utilize every available resource we can get our hands on, use every device we can make. '' ''For we are Dwarves, and fuck if we're going to let some goddamned corpses take us without a fight. Yes, that should give you a look into Dwarf mindset. Their entire motto is, "Don't go quietly". Biologically speaking, they have a higher alcohol tolarance as well as poison resistance due to their kidney structure, denser musle fibers, which makes them tougher, but removes their ability to swim, and eyes adapted to low to no light enviroment. Due to their brain structure, they are highly intelligent, with the avarage having an IQ of roughly 150, with the drawback that they are unable to use magic, and actually weak to the stuff. There exist roughly four dwarvish nations, each having a technological level at LEAST as high as civil war america. Bizanel Ah, Bizanel. A once mighy dwarven nation, stong in steel and rich in gold. Bizanel was known for its mines, that would go for miles underground, and its large farms built above. One of THE most prosperous dwarven nations. Until they dug too deep. For a moment, let us travel back in time. Back when the world was primordial, when magic was at its strongest, and when the Great Drakes still soared. There was a nation of corrupt mages where Bizanel once stood. These mages were, well, jerks. Enslaving the populace, they performed dark rites, seeking immortality. Eventually, they managed to piss off both Nyx and Nox, who decided to give them what they wanted. Imoortality. Via turning them all into undead. Now, while the twins don't like undead, they have no problem cursing someone to it, mostly when they want some irony. But in this instance, they screwed up rather epically. You see, they neglected to preserve the minds of the Primordial Bizanelites, who, now undead, rampaged, attacking other nations. Unable to destroy them, they pleaded to an Earth God to seal them away. Which they did. Now trapped miles underground, the elder Bizanels fermented like bad wine. Bad, unholy, undead, ugly as piss wine with a drop of hate juice. Meanwhile, a few centuries later, a small town sprouted up, a mining town. This mining town just happened to be located atop a major gold deposit. Expanding rapidly, soon one town became two, two became four, four became eight, eight became seven due to a drought, seven became fourteen, until an entire nation was born. Its king was the first mayor of the first village. Fast forward a few centuries to King Roger the Third. A rather insipid twat, he had a SLIGHT problem with his neighbors, the Medliamnixisophorocylgas. This was probably due to their long name. Anyways, he was at a diplomatic meeting with their king, when he insulted the man and got into a duel with him. Winning due to the fact that its never a good idea to fight a being who is JUST the right size to bite ones nuts off. Anyways, this started a war. A rather destructive war. It continued for around fifty years, well after Roger 3 got bumped off due to his reletives realizing what a utter MORON he was. His replacement, King Gregory was much more competent, and began to retake land. But still, neither side REALLY had the advantage until Lord Winslow invented a device that would revolutionize dwarven warfare. The cannon. A crude metal cylinder filled with black powder that fired a heavy metal ball, it rendered the fortifications of the Medliamnixisophorocylgas useless, and the range, far superior to conventional siege weaponry, allowed for the increased defence of the Dwarves fortification, and could be made much more cheaply that normal siege engines. Long story short, the Medliamnixisophorocylgas are pretty much gone. Reduced to mere scattered tribes. Anyways, the Dwarves entered an era of rapid technological advancement, creating many fantastic devices, leading to an industrial era not unlike that of preWW1 europe. That being said, them being tiny little arses, they never really developed guns. Because they tended to assume that smaller equaled weaker. Ironic, isn't it? Anyways, eventually, one of the iron mines dug too deep, and found the elder bizanels. Rising from the mine, they swarmed over te surface, taking the city the mine was built on, and turning it into a necropolis, a hive of the damned. Surging forth, they began a war of extermination. Dubbed the Unburied, they were a blight upon the land. Taking city after city, the dwarves, desperate, developed weapon after weapon to combat them. Tanks, Dirigibles, Battle Walkers. But it is not enough. The Dwarves of Bizanel are losing. And if they lose completely, the unburied will swarm across the land. And if that happens, the Titans will be the least of our worries. NPC Race Codex: The Bonemen- He who serves the Loa A race of small rat like creatures, the Bonemen worship the Loa, dark spirits. Do not mistake me, the Loa are not evil, merely dark. They live in a shamanistic society, with the high Bokor presiding over them. Typically peacefull, they earn their name from the Whale Bone that forms most of their villages. All Bonemen recieve at least some training in Dark Shamanism, allowing even the lowest boneman to call upon the Loa for aid. The higher ranked ones? Well, it doesn't bother repeating. That being said, Bonemen are frequently driven mad by Category:Setting Category:Med